Mother Mesh Up
by Orwell is watching-xoxo
Summary: The Rizzoli Family Christmas 'verse: Mother's Day had always been a special day within the Rizzoli family. Now with Maura and Kimberly, what lengths will Jane go to? Established Rizzles.


**I'm so glad that this Rizzles 'verse is a big hit! Thanks so much for all of the favorites and reviews on "Scientifically Proven", you guys are awesome! Those of you that just favorited it, though, I'd love to get a review from you this time around. **

**This goes out to all the fabulous moms out there; happy late Mother's Day! **

**I do not own Rizzoli & Isles.**

_**Mother Mesh Up**_

Mother's Day had always been a day to honor mothers and everything that they do for their children. Mothers all over the world were celebrated on this day. Their children and spouses spent weeks, sometimes months, trying to get a hold of the perfect give for Mom.

Businesses were always thriving during this time of year; if Mom was showered with gifts, it was more than likely that these businesses and corporations were swimming in the holiday-induced money.

Just like every other family across the world, the Rizzolis were impeccably proud to contribute to the tradition that was Mother's Day. Angela Rizzoli was always showered with Mother's Day presents, as was her mother before her. Now that Jane was a mother herself, she too had continued the tradition with her daughter and wife.

Maura wasn't as familiar with Mother's Day traditions as her wife was. Constance Isles had been a busy woman throughout the M.E.'s adolescent years; there was little, if any, time to spend together on Mother's Day.

When Jane heard about this, she wanted to slap her mother-in-law silly. Mother's Day was something that kids enjoyed just as much as the mothers did. This was supposed to be a bonding thing! Not another excuse to slip off to the office.

Ever since Kimberly was brought home from the hospital, the detective and doctor made sure to spend as much time with her as humanly possible; Mother's Day was a special day that was explained to her with the utmost care.

-0-

The Boston Homicide department was having one of its rare slow days. Maura and Jane were bored out of their minds. The doctor sat on a bare space on her wife's desk, filing her ruby red nails. The detective had her desk chair turned towards Korsak's desk, where Kimberly and the elder detective were busying themselves by cooing at puppy videos on Youtube. It was about a week before Mother's Day, but nothing had been set in stone for that day yet.

Jane had a few ideas about what to get Maura; she just couldn't get her the same thing every year. That was too boring. In the six years that they had been married, the brunette never repeated a gift. Maura needed to be kept on her toes at all time.

As for the honey blonde, she had concocted a plan while filing her nails. She would cook a wonderful Mother's Day meal for her wife, and hope to God that it didn't interfere with any plans that she had set. It was all in the element of surprise, and Maura wasn't one for spoiling that.

Kimberly turned her head back over to her mothers as the credits began to roll for the video that she and Uncle Vince had been watching. Her dimples set deep inside her cheeks as she grinned at her ma, who had winked at her little girl when their eyes met.

The littlest Rizzoli climbed off of Korsak's lap and toddled over to her parents. Almost instinctively, Maura picked her head up to look for her daughter. As the five-year-old tugged at her momma's gray pencil skirt, the honey blonde got the hint that she wanted to be picked up.

Jane grinned proudly at the interactions between her wife and daughter. The little brunette snuggled up against her momma, who looked just as content as she would be if she were surrounded by her science.

Mother's Day would be a blast this year.

-0-

Jane woke up to a loud vibration practically drilling into her ears on the morning of Mother's Day. She had finally come up a plan; hopefully it would go well without any problems.

The detective picked her head up with a groan, groping around under her pillow as she blindly searched for her phone. One way to wake yourself up on your own was to set the alarm and put your phone directly under your pillow; if that didn't wake you up, well, you'd be a pretty damn heavy sleeper.

She found her phone almost a minute later and turned off the annoying buzzing that was her alarm. A smile etched itself onto her features as she looked over at her wife. She had her back turned to her, but she could still see her angelic face as she slept. The doctor's honey blonde hair was sprawled out across her pillow and even though it tickled Jane's nose when she snuggled up behind her, she wouldn't have it any other way.

Maura began to stir as she felt her wife place a kiss on her cheek. The early morning sunlight practically blinded her as she fluttered her eyes open.

"Mornin' babe," Jane murmured into her ear. Her usual husky voice crackled like it did every morning, but the honey blonde wasn't one to complain about it.

"Morning," Maura replied sleepily, flipping her body over to smile at her wife.

The brunette detective folded a lock of hair behind the honey blonde's ear and smiled back at her. "Happy Mother's Day."

"I can say the same for you, Jane," the doctor spoke as she enveloped Jane in a warm hug. The sunlight came through the closed curtains in their bedroom and shone down on them, acting like a spotlight of sorts.

Both mothers had something planned for the other, but those plans had to be properly executed, as it was _supposed _to be done secretively. This was where their five-year-old came in. Maura was going to do what she did best, and that was cook dinner for her wife. Jane, on the other hand, planned to pick up a plethora of balloons and few flowers from Angela's flower bed. (The elder Rizzoli still lived at Maura's previous home. Her daughter-in-law graciously continued to pay for her to stay there. Angela now made a living gardening.) Jane was going to grab Kimberly and take her to the store and over to her mother's house.

-0-

"Okay, Kimberly, you're in charge of keeping Ma out of the kitchen, okay?" Maura spoke quietly, but clearly for her daughter. It was about five in the evening, which would give her plenty of time to prep for dinner. The problem wasn't to keep Jane from knowing that she was cooking dinner, but to keep her from seeing how decorative the doctor made the kitchen. Every year she did something totally different. All Kimberly had to do was keep Jane out of the kitchen. And she had been pretty good about it, mostly…

"I can do that!" the five-year-old grinned proudly, her dimples pressing into her cheeks prominently.

"Good," the medical examiner smiled back at her daughter. "Now go keep your ma company, please." She smiled brighter as the five-year-old toddled on to find her brunette mother. As soon as she was out of sight, Maura turned around and started Mother's Day dinner prep.

Jane was making her own preparations in the bedroom that she shared with her wife. She laid sprawled out on the bed as she made a few phone calls. One was to the general store about five blocks away from their neighborhood. She was calling to make sure that her order of balloons were still waiting for her; luckily, the manager knew better than to keep Jane Rizzoli waiting, especially on Mother's Day. The other phone call was to her mother. Not only was she visiting Angela to wish her a happy Mother's Day, but she needed to pick up those flowers for Maura.

As she disconnected the phone call with the elder Rizzoli, she heard little feet clomping across the carpet. Jane grinned to herself as she picked her head up to see Kimberly making a run for the bed.

"Ma!" the littlest Rizzoli pounced on the bed and threw herself at her mother.

"Hey kid," the brunette detective greeted her daughter, affectionately running her fingers through her hair. "How's it going?"

"Good," Kimberly replied with a dimpled grin. She leaned against her mother's stomach and nuzzled herself into a warm spot beside her.

Jane mirrored her daughter's grin as she watched the five-year-old. "Don't get too comfy, mini-me. We've gotta go visit nana and pick some things up for momma."

"You can't look at the kitchen!" the brunette child cried. "Momma said that I had to keep you away!"

"Well, I'm sure that she won't mind me passing through. I know we're normally earlier leaving than this, but what else can I do, Kimmy?" Jane said to her daughter.

"Okay," Kimberly pouted. "But this not my fault!"

"No, baby," the detective spared her daughter a smile. "It's not your fault."

-0-

To save time, Jane and Kimberly ended up leaving out the back door. Maura wouldn't be ticked off, and she could get out and back in the house without her knowing. Perfect plan, right?

Angela didn't keep them forever, which was a miracle. Not to mention that there were _no _lines in the store; this year Jane pretty much lucked out.

Who was _not _having the least bit of luck was Maura. Her recipe wasn't coming out the way it should have, and that was enough to make her miffed. She had gunk all in her hair, and the pot roast that she was making was turning out to look more like gelatinous goop than anything else.

When Jane and Kimberly got home, the doctor was highly frustrated with herself and on the verge of tears. The detective was more than ready to obey her wife's wishes, up until the point that she heard Maura huffing about something.

The detective instinctively hurried into the kitchen in search for the medical examiner. "Maura?" she called out worriedly. As she came up on her wife, Jane noticed her sniffling. "Maura, babe, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," the honey blonde replied distractedly, going back to her pot roast.

"I haven't been married to you for six years and not pick up on a few things. When you're upset, you have a tell," Jane replied, taking her wife into her arms. "Now, what's wrong?"

Maura sniffled against her wife's neck. "It's just that the food isn't going the way I planned. Everything is going wrong!"

"Babe, forget about the food, okay? We can go out to eat," the dark-haired detective met her lips with the honey blonde for quite a few moments, sporting a grin as the kiss was broken.

"I _never _mess up, Jane. I don't understand; I followed the recipe," the medical examiner spoke softly, staring back at her wife with teary green eyes.

"You know how I am when I cook! Everything turns out bad," the brunette detective sent Maura a sad smile. "You're allowed to mess up. Now c'mon, we can still go out."

"Okay," the honey blonde sighed, padding back over to the stove to turn the pot of goop off. "It just needs to cool off so I can throw it out."

"Leave it sittin', okay? It'll be cool enough when we get home," Jane hooked her arms around Maura's waist and kissed her cheek. "Let's go get the kid and chow down."

-0-

At the dinner booth, Jane whipped out the gifts that she got for her wife. Everything was fine for a minute, until Maura remembered that her gift to Jane was ruined. She refused to take the gifts, much to the detective's annoyance.

"C'mon, babe," Jane reassured her, "it's okay, I promise!"

"No, it's not. For Mother's Day, you're supposed to shower the mothers with presents," the honey blonde tucked herself back into her dinner stubbornly, which prompted an eye roll from the older woman.

"Maura. Come _on_! We both know that I'm the guy between the two of us," the detective smiled back at her.

Maura just stared at her. "I thought we didn't want to use this interpretation of who would be the man?"

Jane just smacked herself in the face, which made her five-year-old start to giggle.

"Okay, how about I just tell you that I want you to have these; not for Mother's Day, but just because I want to give them to you?" the brunette asked, running a hand through her ponytail.

"Hmm. I suppose that would work," the honey blonde's lips broke into a wide smile as she hugged her wife affectionately. "Thank you, Jane."

"Happy Mother's Day, Maur," the detective whispered down at her as she hugged the honey blonde back even tighter.

"Jane," Maura replied warily and gave her one of her _looks_.

The brunette just gave her wife a breath-stealing kiss. "You know I love you."

"I love you too, Jane," the doctor smiled, all playfulness aside. "Happy Mother's Day to you as well."

**And even though this is _wayy _late, I hope everyone enjoyed it anyway. Reviews are loved. I am trying to work this 'verse into canon, so wish me luck!**


End file.
